


Spiritual Warfare 2: Evidence

by omniscripts139



Series: Spiritual Warfare: The Book Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Fiction, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/omniscripts139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the lost of AARON CARMICHAEL and MEGAN GRAYSON, CALEB JONES is struggles to understand why God allow these people to die. During his struggle, he is reintroduced to ROBIN LESTER.<br/>As they make strides toward being friend and more, Caleb discovers the coven and their a sinister plot to make Robin their next human sacrifice. Unaware Alicia Cartum is being forced into this assignment; and she does not approve. However, she must accept it.<br/>Now, it is up to Caleb Jones and the angel Cameron to help bring these atrocious deeds to the surface and prevent Satan and his follower from sacrificing another innocent soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritual Warfare 2: Evidence

A warrior was attempted to rescue some trapped in a glass-like prison; however, he was getting tired and struggling to continue. The warrior finally backed off, feel to his knees, and was ready to give up. Then, he heard a voice. It said, "are you going to give up?"  
"I have nothing left." he replied.  
"Yes you do. you have your family." A hand reached out to help the warrior.  
He stood to his feet and the person holding the warriors hand. Then, the warrior looked behind and every person he'd ever known past and present were standing behind him. They all charged the prison and the walls of the prison. At the top the prison, a word was written on each wall. the walls facing the army one had anger and the other unforgiveness. On back walls, one had fear and the other had doubt. The dream ended. Caleb Jones was wrestling in his sleep. It was apart of the same dream from the night before Aaron, his best friend, die. He quickly wakes up in a cold sweet, “It was just a dream.” It was still dark. He fell back to sleep.  
The same night, he had the second part of the same dream. The girl in the prison was banging on the glass the were the warrior was trying to break through. The prison was extremely dark and dingy. You could barely see anything.  
As the girl was banging, she began to slowly more farther and farther away from glass because, her hands and feet were shackled and chained and the more she struggled. The tighter the chains would get until she was pinned against the walls of fear and doubt.  
Later in the dream, a voice told him, “He would eventually meet the person and he would know it was them because they would unknowingly complete the dream.”


End file.
